Electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are increasingly being used in the design of circuits due to their volumetric efficiency, reliability, and process compatibility. For example, one type of capacitor that has been developed is a solid electrolytic capacitor that includes an anode (e.g., tantalum), a dielectric oxide film (e.g., tantalum pentoxide, Ta2O5) formed on the anode, a solid electrolyte layer, and a cathode. The solid electrolyte layer may be formed from a conductive polymer, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,862 to Sakata, et al., 5,473,503 to Sakata et al., 5,729,428 to Sakata, et al., and 5,812,367 to Kudoh, et al. In some electrolytic capacitors, a polymeric layer can be included between the dielectric oxide film and the solid electrolyte layer or cathode. For example, esters of unsaturated or saturated fatty acids have been used to form such a polymeric layer. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,635 of Fife, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,147 of Fife, et al. However, a need for an improvement nevertheless remains.